1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a key carrier of the type comprising a key which can be retracted into a case provided with an opening through which the functional portion of the key can exit for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain automobiles are now equipped with a control device for unlocking the doors, the device comprising a infrared wave transmitter in the possession of the vehicle driver and a receiver mounted in the vehicle. However, if the control device breaks down, it is necessary that the driver has a key at his disposal which allows him to unlock the doors in a conventional fashion. Until the present, this key has been connected to the transmitter case by a ring and the transmitter casing body has constituted a key carrier for this key and, optionally, for the ignition key of the vehicle. It seemed desirable, in order to reduce the bulk of this key-casing unit of the transmitter, to be able to retract the emergency key into the transmitter case.